Warrior
by addicted2r5
Summary: When Ally runs away from her now ex-husband she finds herself back in Miami. She gets herself a new identity hoping people from her past wouldn't recognize her, including Austin. But when she bumps into Austin will he recognize Ally and realize what happened to her and what she has been running from.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys so this is a new story I'm starting. I also have another story in progress right now so you guys can check that out if you want. I really hope you guys like this story. Well enjoy.**

**Song of Chapter (I do song of chapters for every chapter for those of you that like to listen to music while reading): 'Warrior' by Demi Lovato**

**Okay hope you like please review what you think.**

* * *

**7 Months Earlier**  
**Ally's P.O.V**

"Amber, you have to leave me here, you have to hide." I tell my very scared daughter

"I can't leave you mommy, what if I never see you again" she said to me tears flowing down her face.

"Amber look at me" I say wiping the tears from her face as I lift her head to look up at me. "I promise that you will see me again, but you have to leave I can't let you get hurt." I say as I hear the police sirens getting closer. "You have to stay brave for me ok?" I say and she nods.

"But, where will I go, we have nobody." She said

I contemplate her question in my mind trying to think of where she would be safe.

"Go to grandpas house." I say cause it's the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Grandpa? He doesn't love us anymore remember." She looks with a bit of confusion in her eyes

"That's not true sweetheart he loves you very much, just go before they find you." I say in a whisper as I see the police flashlights reflect off the wall as they get closer.

"I love you mommy." She said as we hugged one last time.

" I love you too sweetheart." I say kissing her on her head, tears now coming down my face. "But you have to leave, run as fast as you can, and don't look back, ok?" I say and Amber nods as she starts to run.

"There she is!" I hear a police man yell as I watch Amber disappear into the night.

A bright light shines in my face as I'm put into hand cuffs and pulled away into the back of a police car. Tears rushing down my face as I look out the metal bar covered window.  
"I love you Amber." I whisper to myself as the police drives off.

**Present Time**  
**Ally's P.O.V**

I sit on the floor my back against the bottom of my bed, thinking of how today is the day I get let go, of how I finally get to see my baby girl again after seven months. The thought of seeing Amber brings a smile to my face.

As I sit on the floor a police officer walks into my prison cell.

"Allyson Dawson you are free to go, pack up your things and be at the main entrance in fifteen minutes." I give the police officer a small nod, and he leaves. A small smile appears on the liside of my face as realization hits me.

"I'm leaving" I whisper to myself "I'm gonna see my baby girl again!" I yell as I quickly pack the few things I have in a small duffel bag, and make my way to the main entrance as the officer instructed.

I was one of the five people letting go today and had to wait in the back of the line to get discharged.

"Dawson!?" The officer yelled

"That's me, sir." I say firmly, and crossing my arms.

Being here for seven months really helped me toughen up, mostly because if you show any sign of weakness they will beat you up and use it against you. I learned that my first week here.

"Well come over here your next" he says rolling his eyes, and motioning for me to come over.

When I went up to him all he did was tell me a bunch of unneeded information, I tried to listen but the only thing on my mind was how soon I will be able to see Amber again. When the officers finished with getting my fingerprints, full name and a lot of other crap that I don't remember or care about I was aloud one phone call. I really have no one to call so I just decided not to take the chance to call anyone.

"Allyson Marie Dawson!" The officer called and I looked up.

"Yes" I answer

"You are free to leave, follow me" That's all he said as he was leading me to the exit.

"Thanks..." Is all I said as I started to walk away.

As I was walking I heard a car start driving slowly behind me, I rolled my eyes cause it is probably the millionth taxi that came up to me asking if I needed a ride. I kept walking hoping that whoever was following would get that I wasn't interested. The car then started to drive slowly right next to me as I was walking.

I hear the window start to roll down from the car.  
"Hey Ally-gater" a voice says from the car next to me.

My heart stops and I stop walking as a realize who's voice it was, and the guy started to chuckle next to me. I slowly turn around and then see the one person I never wanted to see again.

"Elliot?" I asked still not believing my eyes.

"Did you miss me babe?" He says with a wide grin.

"What the hell are you doing here!? How did you know where I am!" I say anger now bubbling inside me.

"I was just wondering if my little Ally-gater needed a ride." He says obviously enjoying my frustration.

"Don't call me Ally-gater." I say and keep on walking. As I walk I hear his car door slam behind me and here him jogging to catch up with me, so I quicken my pace.

"Hey, I asked you a question." He says grabbing my arm

"You never asked a question you made a statement." I said trying to free myself from his firm grip on my arm. He rolled his eyes

"Stop trying to be a smartass, and answer my damn question!" Elliot says, his grip tightening

"I don't wanna ride with you!" I yell at him.

"Fine, whatever." He says finally letting go of my arm and starts to back away to his car.

"And by the way, Amber wanted to know when your coming back..." He said as he walked away to his car with a small smirk on his face.

I freeze at the mention of Ambers name and turn back around to Elliot.

"What the hell are you talking about!" I yelled angrily at him.

"Whoa Ally calm down, let's just say I gave her a visit last week, and I told her a few things." He says with a shrug of his shoulders. I walk back over to him.

"Don't ever talk to or get close to my daughter again!" I yell in his face.

"Listen hear, she is as much my daughter as she is yours!" He yells, pushing me against his car. I try freeing myself.

"Get away from me!" I say pushing him from me "I want you to stay away from me and Amber, I thought I made that clear when we got the divorce, but I guess you have to be reminded." I say pushing him away from me and begin walking again.

* * *

After two hours of walking and jogging I finally arrived at my dad's house, I sigh remembering that me and him don't get along well.

As I approach the front porch of his house I heard him yelling at someone, and my heart jumps at the thought of him yelling at Amber. I knock on the door rapidly and ring the doorbell until I finally hear footsteps coming closer.

"Go to the room, and don't come out until I tell you too!" I hear a voice yell, which I presume is my dad's. I see my dad's angry face as he sees my face on the other side of the open door. "Where the hell have you been." Is the first thing he says to me.

"Is Amber here, and who were you yelling at?" I ask him ignoring his question

"Yes, and why did she come knocking on my door seven months ago and I am just seeing her mother for the first time now!" He said angrily.

"Look I'm sorry I've been gone, but something came up." I said

"You were in jail again weren't you?" He asked, I nodded not giving eye contact. "You can't keep living like this especially when you have a daughter think about! I'm not just gonna take in anything that comes to my doorstep anymore!" He yelled

"Yeah dad I know, I just need somewhere to stay until I can get back on track, so can I please just stay here for a little while?" I asked

"You have two weeks to find your own place and get out of mine!" He snapped leaving to go somewhere inside. I walked inside and immediately started coughing cause of the smoke.

"You started smoking again?" I asked my dad as I followed him down the hallway "I thought you quit! That's the only reason I sent Amber here because I thought you at least stopped smoking!" I yelled at him realizing the condition my daughter has been living in. He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"If I remember correctly the last time I saw you, you were a smoker yourself!" He snapped back at me

"I quit for Ambers health and for mine!" I snapped back at him. He turned back around angrily and lead me to a door and opened it motioning me to go inside.

"Mommy your back!" I heard Amber scream as I walked in, and she ran over to hug me. I dropped my bag and knelt down to her level to hug her.

"Oh my god, Amber!" I said hugging her and tears coming down my face.

"Why are you crying mommy? Are you sad to see me?" Amber asked worried. I chuckled a little as a wiped my eyes

"No baby I am so happy to see you, I'm crying cause of how happy I am." I replied hugging her again.

"This is where both of you are gonna be staying, and remember Allyson you have two weeks to get out of here." My dad says interrupting Ambers and I conversation, and turns to walk away.

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you think? Please review and/or PM me. Bye ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews on my last chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter it's more of a filler chapter, but anyway I hope you enjoy it.q**

**Song of the Chapter: 'For the love a Daughter' by: Demi Lovato**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of...coughing? I sit up in he bed I was in and see Amber curled up in the corner of the room sucking her thumb and coughing uncontrollably, she only usually sucks her thumb when she's sad, scared, or both. I get up and walk over to her and kneel down to her level.

"Baby what's wrong?" I ask

"Mommy, why did you leave me? Do you not love me anymore?" Amber asks in between coughs.

"No. That's not it at all sweetie, I love you more then anything and I will never not love you." I tell her now realizing why she is coughing and move her away from the door.

"Then why did you leave me mommy?" She asks

"I had to take care of somethings for awhile, but I'm back now and I'm not going to leave you." I say not know how else to tell my five year old that I went to jail

"So you do love me and your not going to leave me again?"

"Yes baby. What would make you think that I didn't love you?" I ask, and Ambers face looks scared "Amber what's wrong?" I ask as I start to get worried.

"A scary man came and told me that you weren't going to come back and that you never loved me." She explains, and I feel my heart drop

"Who told you this?" I ask and she shrugs her shoulders

"He kept telling me to call him daddy, and he said that he would be back to take me to his house." Amber says and I can see that she is very scared, and I realize that she is talking about Elliot.

"Did he hurt you?"

"He held my arm really tight mommy and it really hurt." She says, and I notice that she has been hold close to her the whole time.

"Can I see it?" I ask trying to hold in my many emotions, and Amber nods. I gently take her hand and look at it, I see that it has a bruise on it. "Amber, can you please get dressed while I talk to grandpa, then we can go out ok.

"Ok mommy." Amber says nodding her head, I stand up and head for the door when I walk out the door I breath in the lingering smoke as I try to find my dad. I turn the corner into the kitchen to see my dad at the table with a group of people play some sort of card game. I walk over to him and he looks up at me.

"What the hell do you want from me, aren't you suppose be looking for a job so you can get the hell out." He says and I roll my eyes

"Can I talk to you alone" I say looking at the other people that are here

"Um don't you see that I am busy?"

"Your playing a freaking card game I think you can pause for a minute" I say and he rolls his eyes and gets up from the table and we walk down the hall

"What do you want?" He asks

"I want to know why you allowed Elliot to come anywhere near my daughter while I was gone."

"Because Amber is his daughter too, and he deserves the right to see her." He says crossing his arms

"Dad that's not the point, you know that he wanted nothing to do with her when we got the divorce."

"I guess he changed his mind about her."

"Amber has a fucking bruise on her arm because of him, Elliot would not just come out of nowhere suddenly wanting to see my daughter unless he wanted something out of it and you know that's the truth. Why would you let him see her?!"

"If you didn't get yourself in jail this wouldn't have happened-"

"Dad it wasn't my fault why I went back there, you know there was nothing else I could do!"

"How did Amber know where I lived anyway?" He asks and I sigh before answering

"When the police came we weren't that far away from your house. I showed her where you live just incase." I explain. He stays quiet for a moment until saying something else.

"I have to get back to my game and you have to get a job so you can get your ass out of my house" he says turning to walk away

"You know that Amber has asthma, I would think that you would at least stop smoking since you knew that." I say glaring at him "but I guess I was wrong." I say and he turns back around

"She is alive isn't she, I think that is all that matters." He says walking away and I roll my eyes, I'm so angry at him right, and myself.

I walk back to the room where Amber is, and when I open the door I find her coughing hysterically.

"Come on Amber, you can't stay in here much longer." I say leading Amber out of the house.

"Where are we going Mommy?" Amber asks when we get outside. I think for a moment of where would be a safer place to go.

"Um mommy has to go somewhere for a couple minutes and then we can go anywhere you want, okay?" I tell her

"Okay" she replies. We keep walking until we are in front of a hair salon. I thinks a good idea to change how I look for a while I don't want anyone recognizing me while I'm here, I still have a little money saved in my bank account. When we walk inside I feel Ambers grip on my hand tighten at the sight of the people in the building, she is very shy.

"Hi can I help you with anything?" A lady with short black hair asks.

"Yes, is it possible if I can get my hair done today?"

"Um actually we can take you now if that works." I nod "Okay follow me then." I take Ambers hand and follow her to the back of the salon leading me to a chair. "Are you going to be getting your hair done too sweetie?" The lady asks Amber as she bends down to her hight. But Amber just hides behind my legs shyly. "So what would you like me to do. My name is Kristina by the way sorry I didn't mention it." Kristina says with a bright smile, she is really perky she reminds me of me when I was much younger and before Elliot.

"I would like to..." I drift off because I can't believe what I'm about to do, but knowing it's the best for Amber and I, I continue talking "I would like to- to get my hair cut and colored blonde..." I say

"Okay how short do you want it cut?"

"Um right above my shoulders... and I want to color my hair red..."

"Okie dokie." Kristina says

"I want it completely red..." I tell her still not believing what I'm about to do.

"Okay I'll be right back with everything." She says as she walks away.

"Are you okay Mommy?" Amber asks as I sit in the chair.

"Yeah baby I'm fine, why?"

"You look sad." She says. I smile and pick her up and put her on my lap

"I'm okay baby don't worry." I tell her as I play with her soft brown hair.

"Okay mommy." She says with a big smile

"Love you so much, and I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"I love you too, and it's ok" she says wrapping her tiny arms around me into a hug which I gladly return.

"Okay I'm back. What do you want to do first?" Kristina asks as she returns. I take a deep breath and one look in the mirror before I respond.

"Cut it" I say shakily.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys like I said this was more a filler chapter, but I still hope you liked it. Please review and/or PM me. I really do appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok guys I know you probably hate me for how long it has taken for me to update this story and I can't tell you enough how sorry I am for the long wait, but it school and everything it has been pretty hard so, but here you are and I hope you like it.**

**Song of Chapter: 'Who Knew' by: Pink**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

_The two weeks are up and my dad wasn't kidding about having Amber and I out of his house, we have been out for a couple of weeks now but to be honest I'm glad we are out of there the environment wasn't best place for her anyway. I'm glad I had some money saved so I could by a small apartment for the two of us. But finding a job here is so freaking hard I managed to get a part time job at the library for minimum wage, but to be honest I don't think it should be legal for people to get paid that little. I have been everywhere looking for a job...there is only one more place I could look but I have been trying so hard to avoid going there it holds to many memories, but it's the only choices I have. I just hope I don't see anyone from my past there, I have be fortunate to not have seen many people that I know and the few that I do know probably don't recognize me with my now short red hair and new way of dressing (and probably the fact we weren't that close to begin with anyway)._

I close my songbook/diary and look up at the still sleeping Amber, which is rare Amber is usually up way before I am. She has been like my alarm clock, so I took this time to write in my book it ha been so long since I have been able to I almost forgot how much it helps me cope my thought. She has been sleeping in my room since we got here and honestly I don't mind. I quietly and slowly slip off the bed, careful not to wake her up. As I get off the bed I subconsciously lean my hand on the end of the bed, and almost immediately I felt shocks of pain shoot up my arm, almost causing me to collapse on myself but catching myself before I hit the ground.

"Crap" I mumble under my breath cradling my arm. The day I saw Elliot after I got released and he grabbed my wrist I guess he griped tight enough for it to become sprained and bruised, so now my hand feels like shit every time it comes to contact with anything. Even after being divorced he still finds a way to abuse us. I walk over to the closet and take out my black skinny jeans, white tank top, black jacket that has zippers over the pockets, and to top it off my black triangle earrings. After getting ready, I hear movement behind me and I look at Amber who has woken up and is not sitting up on the bed.

"Where are you going mommy." She says sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"We are going to the library." I tell her and Ambers face immediately lights up with excitement.

"Yay" she says jumping off the bed and grabbing the picture books she borrowed yesterday. I taught her to read when she was about to turn four, I wanted her to be ahead, it's the overachiever in me, and now she loves reading almost more then I do. "Come on mommy let's go!" I smile at her and pick I her up resting her on my hip.

"First you have to have something to eat and then change out of your pajamas." I tell her as I walk her out of the room in to our small kitchen setting her at the table. I pour some Cheerios and milk in a small bowl and give it to her. "Here you go princess"

"Are you going to eat mommy?" She asks after a few minutes, as she plays with few Cheerios just floating around in the extra milk. I shake my head at her question "You're not hungry?" Amber frowns

"No mommy isn't hungry." I say

"Okay. I'm done mommy." Amber says hopping off her chair. "Can we go to the libarry now?"

"It LIBRARY sweetie. And you still have to change-" After finishing my sentence Amber runs to her room. I smile as I pick up the bowl she was and wiped up the extra milk that escaped while she was eating.

"I'm ready!" Amber says after a couple minutes. She is wearing jeans and her pink hello kitty shirt that I took out the night before and put on her bed.

"Okay." I reply bending down to tie her shoe ladies. I don't think I have ever known a four year old that is so eager to go to the library, but I'm not complaining. I put on my black high tops, grab my water bottle, and put Ambers inhaler in my bag and go out the door.

* * *

"Hey mommy, she looks like you." Ambers says pointing to Ariel in a princess book she has been reading. I am currently putting books away on shelves in there appropriate places. "See she has red hair and you have red hair."

"And this princess looks like you because you have brown hair." I say pointing to princess Belle, making Amber smile.

"What are you still doing here Abby?" My supervisor Ms. Rosie asked coming up to us. And yes I decided that changing my look wasn't good enough, so I changed my name as well. Not legally though. I thought Abby would be easier for me to remember since it sounded similar to Ally and hopefully Amber wouldn't pay to much attention to it. Ms. Rosie is much older then me probably in her fifties, and is the person that helped me get this job, I guess she realized how much I needed it due to the fact that I am pretty young and have a daughter to take care of. But overall she was really nice and the only person I felt I could look up to and talk yo when I needed to.

"I'm just putting books away." I reply to her question.

"Honey your suppose to be out looking for another job, your shift ended fifteen minutes ago."

"I know, I know but-"

"Did you even eat lunch?" She asks, I can hear the the concern in her voice, and I shake my head. "Dear you have to eat, you can't starve yourself."

"I'll eat when I'm done." I say

"Amber you have to tell your mommy to eat okay?" Rosie says bending down to Ambers hight.

"You have to eat mommy." Amber says tugging on my jacket

"I will sweetie" I tell her

"And you are done now Abby, I'll finish putting the books away, go check out and look for that other part time job. I will help check out Ambers books." Rosie says guiding Amber to the check out desk, as I head over to the back room where I open my little locker, each employee has one so their belongings are safe, and I take out my bag and water bottle and then clock out for the day.

"Any books for you missy?" Rosie asks me as she gives Amber her books, but I shake my head

"No not this time." Since we worked in the library we were pretty much required to read a variety of books so we weren't lost when someone asked a question about a book or the author etc.

"Good luck." Rosie said as we headed for the door

"Thanks" I smiled as we left. We were headed to the mall. Since I have been here I have been to every possible place to get a job except one place, and that's where I was headed now. I've been avoiding there, but now I have no choice or I'll be living on one minimum wage job for a while.

"Please pay attention where your going" I tell Amber who is looking through the picture of her book while we are walking through the mall. We walk until I finally see Sonic Boom. I haven't been in there since I was seventeen. I take a large sip more like a gulp out of my water bottle. I do a long sigh and finally decide to walk in. As I walk in I don't see anyone at the front counter so I walk up to it.

"Um..hello is- " before I could finish someone pops up from behind the counter, making me take a step back out of surprise.

"Oh hi how can I hel-" he stops in mid-sentence and just stares at me and once I get a good look at that dirty blond hair, I understand why he is just starring.

Shit. It's Austin

* * *

**A/N: ok so I know it's not super long but I wanted to update something soon for you guys. Please review and/or PM me.**

**If you want to know what Ally's outfit looked like in this chapter just review or PM me your Instagram account and just ask, I will DM you what it looks like :).**

**Indtagram: addicted_2_r5**


End file.
